


Dreams, Starry Nights (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Memories, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick manque à Daryl.
Relationships: Connie & Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dreams, Starry Nights (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dreams, Starry Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046430) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)

Je pense à Rick tout le temps, quand je prends des petites décisions dans la journée, quand je vois Judith ou RJ, quand je regarde trop rapidement vers Aaron et que la barbe et sa maigre figure me désoriente pour un instant. Mais je pense surtout à lui la nuit quand je me remémore la journée dans ma tête.

Je m’assoie toujours seul dehors avant d’aller me coucher, à regarder les étoiles et penser à des choses. Me demandant si j’ai bien fait dans la journée. Si mes décisions étaient judicieuses, si c’était le genre de décisions que Rick aurait prises. Beaucoup de gens maintenant me regarde comme ils le regardaient. C’est pas vrai. Personne ne peut prendre sa place, surtout pas un Dixon. Mais je sais que Rick aurait voulu que je sois tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Donc j’essaie.

Parfois, quand je me concentre suffisamment, je peux me souvenir de lui comme si c’était hier. Je peux me souvenir des rides au coin de ses yeux quand il sourit. Je peux me souvenir de la façon dont il marche, la ceinture avec son pistolet sur ses hanches et ses jambes arquées. Je peux me souvenir de sa voix rauque et la façon dont mon nom sonnait quand il le disait.

J’étais amoureux de lui. Je le suis toujours, en vérité, puisque je suis toujours convaincu qu’il n’est pas mort. Souvent je m’endors en pensant à ce qui se serait passer si je lui avait dit comme je me sentais. Si je lui avais dit ce jour où on a trouvé Jésus, avant que Michonne n’arrive.

Est-ce qu’il aurait été choqué ? Dégoûté ? C’est sûr qu’il n’y a rien à propos de moi qui laisse entendre que je suis queer et peu importe à quel point on était proche, je n’avais aucune raison de croire qu’il avait vu quoi que ce soit. Aurait-il pu m’aimer en retour ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il se tenait le tout premier jour au camp à la carrière. Il avait cette confiance, cette aisance. Il a instantanément été quelque que j’ai admiré. Quelque en qui je voulais croire. J’ai jamais eu personne en qui croire avant. Je ne pouvais que compter sur moi-même. Mais Rick… il était différent de tous ceux que j’avais rencontré avant. Et quand il a offert de venir avec moi pour trouver Merle, j’ai su que c’était un homme pour qui j’étais prêt à mourir. Et je l’aurais fait.

Quand je regarde vers les étoiles je me demande, comme un idiot romantique, absolument pas comme un Dixon, si Rick est quelque part regardant le même ciel. Je me demande ce que je ferais si je le trouvais. Je nous imagine nous retrouver comme après que j’ai échappé le Sanctuaire. Dans une étreinte. Les mains de Rick me serrant fort contre lui, l’odeur de sa sueur, la sensation de sa barbe contre ma joue. Aurais-je été capable de le laisser partir ?

Parfois je m’endors quand je pense si profondément à lui qu’il vient dans mes rêves. Quand je me réveille de ces rêves, c’est comme s’il était mort à nouveau et sa perte pèse lourd. Sept ans et j’ai toujours mal comme si une partie de mon corps me manquait. Cette douleur fantôme. Cette agonie.

Il y a des gens à Alexandria maintenant qui ne l’on jamais connu. Comme Connie. Je l’aime bien. Elle écoute et ne dit que ce qu’elle pense vraiment. J’ai appris la langue des signes. C’est comme un langage privé, silencieux et j’aime ça. Elle s’assoie parfois avec moi, tard la nuit. Regarde les étoiles avec moi. Elle me laisse parler de Rick et lit mes lèvres. Une nuit je lui ai tout dit sur le jour où on a rencontré Jésus. Elle a rigolé haut et fort à certaines de nos conneries. Ça m’a fait sourire, aussi, de penser à lui.

Quand j’ai arrêté de parler et que je me suis concentré sur l’étoile du nord pour m’empêcher de pleurer, elle m’a poussé et a signé. "Tu l’aimais."

J’ai hoché la tête et signé. "Oui. Je l’aimais. Il me manque."

Et quand elle a mis un bras autour de moi pour me réconforter, je me suis perdu dans un flot de larmes. Connie ne juge pas et je ne sens pas comme si je devais être quelqu’un d’autre autour d’elle. J’ai juste pleuré et pleuré cette nuit et elle est restée assise avec moi, me frottant le dos et pleurant, aussi. Rick l’aurait bien aimé.

Il y a trois parties dans ma vie. Avant Rick. Avec Rick. Et Après Rick. Avant lui, j’étais perdu, en colère, sans but. J’étais un enfant stupide. Un fois que j’ai rencontré Rick, je suis devenu l’homme que j’avais toujours voulu être. On pouvait compter sur moi. J’étais fort. On avait besoin de moi. Je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois. Ma vie avec Rick valait d’avoir vécu toute la douleur de ma vie avant lui. Et puis il y a eu après Rick. Je porte ce vide qu’il a laissé dans chacun de mes pas. Je porte le son de sa voix dans ma mémoire. Et je porte ce tout petit espoir dans mon cœur qu’il soit toujours vivant, que lui aussi rêve de moi la nuit, qu’il regarde le même ciel étoilé.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
